How to Counteract Jealousy
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Helga, worried that her jealousy issues may cause problems for not only herself, but her friends and those around her, decides to seek help on how to get rid of her jealousy problem. But will it be as simple as it looks? Hints of Arnold x Helga


Here's another Hey Arnold idea that came to my mind! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga was enjoying a nice day, well, trying to as best as she could. She had just recovered recently from getting something important that would have revealed her secret love for Arnold before someone got their hands on it.

"And now... to get this evidence destroyed." Helga said as she started ripping up the photo she was holding. She sighed in relief. "There. Now nobody will ever notice this picture! Shame, really, it did catch Rhonda's good side. But seeing me in the background looking at my personal locket... no way is that picture seeing the light of day!"

Helga sighed in relief as she sat down and sighed. "All right, problem averted... I'm fine... I'm fine..."

Helga then noticed Arnold coming in with Phoebe as Helga raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what's this?"

The two were talking with each other as Phoebe was giggling. Helga was growling. "What is going on here..."

Helga took a deep breath. "Okay, calm down, Helga. Phoebe's your best friend. She wouldn't betray your trust unless she had a good reason..."

Helga frowned as she turned to Arnold. "And yet, here she is, talking to Arnold! God, what is she talking to him about that is so important? Ugh, it's so frustrating!"

Helga took a deep breath. "Calm down, calm down. Maybe she just needed help with a problem, and Arnold came to the rescue to fix it..."

Helga turned to Arnold and Phoebe as they waved good-bye to each other and started to walk on their way. Helga frowned as she started to follow Phoebe, stalking her.

Phoebe was humming to herself as she started walking on her way home... when she heard a rustling sound. Phoebe blinked in confusion before turning to see nobody behind her.

Phoebe shook her head as she kept walking, but then she heard footsteps and a clanging sound.

Phoebe then sighed in a very annoyed voice. "Come out, Helga, I know you're following me."

Helga, in shock, came out from behind the garbage cans. "That obvious, huh?"

"When I'm with you sometimes in jealous mode, you have no idea." Phoebe sighed. "I mean, really, Helga? Why are you jealous of me for talking with 'Ice Cream'?"

Helga sighed. "It's nothing personal, Phoebe. I just want to know what is going on with you, with everyone."

"And you stalk the girls because you have a jealousy problem." Phoebe sighed as the two walked together.

"What? Jealous? I am not jealous!" Helga scoffed.

"You have been wanting 'Ice Cream' to break up with Ruth from day one, and you got it. Then when it came to Lila, she managed to break it off with 'Ice Cream' when she realized how TOO similar they were, and even then, he decided he was better off not being with her! And it's not just those two!" Phoebe explained. "Lately, every time you see one of our fourth grade friends or acquaintances do so much as even TALK to 'Ice Cream', you tail them without them realizing it!"

"I just want to know what their problems were that they couldn't tell their parents about!" Helga said.

"Oh, you want to know my problem, then?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Helga sweated a bit. "...yes..."

"I had a bit of an argument with Harold about how wrong he was and he called me a boring bookworm, but that's not the point!" Phoebe frowned. "The point is I just caught you stammering and sweating, so you were just being jealous!"

"I- I-..." Helga started... then sighed. "Okay, fine, so I got a little jealous when I saw you with 'Ice Cream'."

"Wow. Wow, Helga. Just wow." Phoebe sighed. "I can't believe you would think that I'd stoop that low just to fall in love with 'Ice Cream'. You know I already have feelings for 'Chocolate Cake'!"

Helga just stared blankly as Phoebe sighed. "Gerald. I'm talking about Gerald. He's Chocolate Cake."

"Oh, him!" Helga snapped her fingers.

Phoebe sighed. "Anyway, you've tailed every girl in PS 118 for talking to 'Ice Cream' because you can't stand seeing another girl with 'Ice Cream'. I'm sorry, Helga, but when it comes to stalking your BEST FRIEND just for talking to 'Ice Cream', I have to draw the line somewhere. You need help, bad!"

Helga sighed. "Oh, you're right, Phoebe. But I don't know how to control my jealousy issues! I can't help it, every time I see 'Ice Cream' talking with someone like Rhonda or Lila, or even Nadine, I have to tail them to see what they're up to! I have to get every bit of information so I know the story!"

Phoebe groaned. "Look, Helga, I don't know how I can help you, but can you recommend your jealousy problem to Dr. Bliss? Maybe she can help you find some help. Or better yet, just go up and confess to Ice Cream already so you won't be jealous anymore!"

Helga sighed. "You know as well as I do that it's complicated to do the latter..." Helga paused and smiled. "But the former sounds like something I can work on... okay, I'll talk to Dr. Bliss about it."

Phoebe smiled as she hugged her best friend. "I know you'll find some way to counterattack your jealously issue..."

"Thanks, Pheebs..." Helga nodded as she looked towards the afternoon sun. It was settled, then. On her next appointment, Helga was going to talk with Dr. Bliss about her jealousy problems.

* * *

And there is the first chapter! How was it? I'm sure people may have tried this sort of story before, but if they didn't, well, hopefully this is the first one! If they did, well, let's see how I talk about Helga's jealousy issues! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
